Sake
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Drunkards, slip-ups, concerts, and...a pet rock! Yaoi. Not hardcore. Sugizo -Luna Sea- x Hiroto -Alice Nine- Kai -the GazettE- x Uruha -the GazettE-


Warning: GuyxGuy. Which should be obvious, because I've never _ever_posted any het on this site _at all. _xD

Disclaimer: Ahahah, if I owned any of them...Ah, maybe when pigs fly...**WAIT A MINUTE!!** _Swine flu!!_ Does that mean I own them now? No? Damn...

(a/n) Ah, I blame yahoo messenger for this fic. Whole-heartedly. Cashite-sama and I started spit-balling ideas, and this is what came of it...since I put out most of the ideas, I got finish it and put it on my account. ^.^ You can find her stuff under MentallyChallengedNinja, I think...anyway. Sugizo (Luna Sea) x Hiroto (Alice Nine) ( & Uruha (the GazettE) x Kai (the GazettE) next chapter.) This will probably only be a two-shot, unless someone requests more. Next chapter gets weird. I warn you now.

* * *

Sugizo flipped his phone closed. _'So this is it. It's over.'_He knew he should be unhappy, that he should've been hurt by the loss of his girlfriend, Vivian Hsu. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He had, for the past few weeks, been feeling completely empty when it came to their relationship, and now that it was over, he simply felt freed, like he was able to find someone new, or perhaps get with someone from his past again.

_'Miyavi?'_No...he wasn't quite ready to go down that road again. He paused as he walked by a record store's window. There, on the far left of a poster advertising Alice Nine's new CD sat a beautiful creature--Hiroto. He had to admit, when he first saw the young man at a benefit concert almost a year ago, he had been quite taken with him. He had been standing off to the side, smoking a cigarette, when he spotted the younger man. He was talking with some of the crew--a rare sight indeed. Not only was he talking with the crew members, but he was joking around and laughing with them too. That struck a chord somewhere deep within me. In our world, too often the stars start to believe that they are better or above the people who actually make the show run smoothly--but he was different. I smiled to myself at his innocence. I stubbed my cigarette out under my boot, and walked over to the table sporting complimentary food and drinks. I looked down the shelves of drinks, smiling when I found my favorite. As I reached for it, a soft white hand met mine. I looked up, finding myself meeting face to blushing face with the boy I had been staring at not moments before. "Ah, uhm, sorry." I frowned to myself as he pulled his hand back. I took my drink, eyeing him as he sheepishly took his. He couldn't have been more than sixteen. Then again, looks can be deceiving, especially when it comes to Japan's rockstars. Just look at Hyde. I took another cigarette from my pocket, smirking as he did the same with his pack. I lit mine, enjoying the pleasant silence. Click. Click. Click. I looked over to find him struggling with his lighter.

"Need a light?" I leaned forward, flicking my thumb and eliciting a flame from the lighter. He leaned forward, moaning slightly as the nicotine flooded his system. I grinned, leaning back against the brick wall beside us. We stood in a comfortable silence, just smoking and enjoying each other's presence. Thinking about it now, it was odd how he was always able to soothe me. Something about him was always just so--serene. Even then I noticed that he seemed to have some sort of aura about him, that just calmed the soul. Too soon they called for him to perform. He quickly stubbed his cigarette out, politely bowing his head in thanks and goodbye, and he was gone. The next time I would see him would not be for many months after. At the time, I had still been with Vivian. I can't say I ever really loved her. At the most, I only held mild affection for her. But what the management says is best can't be argued with. Ever. Imagine what they'd do if they found out that I was considering tracking down a boy just over half my age, getting to know him, and then making him mine. Heh. Not exactly an option.

Which is why I had yet to act on my little whim. But as I stared bewitched at that picture of him, I couldn't fight my affection for him any longer. I made up my mind. I was going to find Hiroto, and make him mine.

-------------------------------3rd Person---------------------------------

"Yo, Kai! Slow down!" Reita called to his friend, dragging a stumbling Aoi behind him. They'd been club hopping for the majority of the night now, and this time it was Uruha's turn to choose a place. He, of course, chose a bar. No surprise there. But seeing as Reita and Kai were the only ones left even half way sober, Aoi, Ruki, and their Designated Driver Reita, decided to call it a night. Kai was ready to go home as well, but knew that he couldn't just leave Uruha to find a way home on his own, and the other man sure as hell wouldn't be willing to call it a night until he was completely hammered. Kai sighed, waving goodbye to the others as he raced to catch up with the blonde.

Once inside, they walked to the V.I.P. section, which was thankfully deserted. After getting their drinks -a good old fashioned _pot_of sake for Uruha, a coke for Kai- they found a booth and started randomly chatting about nothing in particular. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, 'kay?" Uruha nodded, reaching for the sake again. When Kai came back, he groaned at the sight before him. Uruha was passed out, sprawled across the small crimson booth. Kai, for a second, simply stared at his feminine band mate under the blue-tinted light, and sighed. How in the hell was he supposed to lug his friend out of this place alone? As thin as Uruha was, he was total dead weight when he passed out. Seeing no other choice, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed one of his closest friends--literally. Hiroto lived less than a block away.

* * *

Hiroto was busy feeding his pet rock when Kai called. "Mooooshi Moshi?" He winced at the loud music in the background.

"Yeah, hey, Hiroto. It's Kai." Came the slightly garbeled voice of his friend over the phone.

"Oh! Hey, Kai. Whazzup?" He patted his pet, Felix, on it's little grey head before walking to the funky green couch and plopping down on it. He tucked his knees underneath him, absentmindedly scratching at a bug bite on his foot. "It's pretty late. Ya need somethin'?"

"Uh, actually, I hate to ask this of you, but..." the voice trailed off, and Hiro grinned.

"Hey, it's cool, man. Just tell me what ya need."

A few minutes later, Hiroto was heading out the door, car keys in hand, and cursing Uruha's Bacchus-like tendencies.

He drove up to the bar, swearing under his breath as he nearly hit a car while trying to park, and jumped out, locking the doors behind him.

"Damn it, Uruha..." He stalked to the V.I.P. door, pushing it back as he made his way into the blue lit room. Kai waved to him cheerfully, and he easily returned the gesture. He, of course, wasn't pissed at Kai. In fact, he was flattered that Kai would think to call him first when he needed help. It was Uruha he wanted to smack. Said man was currently balled up in the corner of the booth in the fetal position, and was he-- "Is he _sucking_ his _thumb?_" Hiroto stared at his fellow guitarist incredulously. "Damn alcoholic..." he muttered, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Spotting an employee, he walked over to him and asked if they had a back entrance. He thanked him nicely when he gave the affirmative, and walked back over to Kai and the drunkard. "Hey, I'm gonna pull my car around back so we don't make a scene, okay?" Kai nodded, sitting down on the bench beside the unconscious man. He watched as his friend left, before turning back to Uruha.

_'It would probably be easier to move him if I got him to wake up a little bit.'_He leaned over the blonde man, slightly moving the table as he did so. _'Idiot.'_He smirked, thinking of all the things he could do to him while he was passed out. The classic high school pranks rolled through his mind of course, but none of them seemed quite evil enough. It had to be something that would teach the lush a lesson...as he was considering the perfect punishment, Uruha's open sake bottle crashed to the floor, splashing alcohol all over the floor, Kai, and Uruha. "Shit..." he muttered, trying to bend over to pick up the shards. Trying, because a pair of strong arms chose to wrap themselves tightly around his waist just then. Kai's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he turned to stare at the still-unconscious Uruha who was now hugging Kai to himself. The brunette blushed crimson when he realized just how close they were, and just how wrong it would look to anyone passing by...he just fervently hoped that when Hiroto walked back in and saw Kai straddling an unconscious Uruha's waist, he wouldn't feel the need to take photos to commemorate the moment. Realizing he wouldn't be getting anywhere soon, he resigned himself to whatever fate was set for him, and patiently waited for the brunette to reappear.

* * *

Hiroto slipped through the crowded mass of bodies, giving a sigh of relief when he finally reached the front door. He reached out, giving a light push against it when someone from the other side accidentally crashed into him. He stumbled backwards, and would've fallen, if it weren't for the two strong arms now wrapped around his waist and supporting him.

* * *

Just who should I bump into right after making up my mind to seduce the innocent Hiroto, but the beautiful god himself? I would've laughed at my amazing luck, if it wasn't for the fact that that would be fairly rude after literally bumping into someone. However, the fates seemed to be generous today, and not only did I get to see him again, but I got to wrap my arms around him -to stop him from falling- too. He looked up, turning bright red as I smiled down at him. He obviously recognized me, but I don't think he knew that I was familiar with him. I held on long enough to make him squirm, then reluctantly let go. One touch and I was hooked. I could already tell this wasn't some little crush that would fade and pass with time...No, he was too addicting for it to ever be just that. One little brush of skin against skin, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have his entire body pressed naked against mine...Now, I am not the most reserved man, but when it comes to things like that, I like to think that I have always had a pretty good grip on my sexual desires. The fact that I was right now, in public, in Hiroto's very presence, imagining him squirming pleasantly beneath me was certainly not normal for me.

I stared into his deep, expressive eyes, my hands still on his forearms -to keep him steady of course- and found that it wasn't just my body that yearned for him...but my heart as well.

* * *

(a/n) Soooo...whaddya think? Good? Bad? Ugly? XD It was actually my first time writing any of these characters, so I hope it turned out okay...?

I tend to have little confidence as a writer, so your reviews really help a lot. ^.^ Constructive criticism is always accepted, if it is just that; no flames please. Playing with fire only gets you burned. -grin-

Thank you for reading! -bows- Please read to the end of this series!! ^.^


End file.
